Clinical case studies of unusual interest and clinically related research a being conducted on a variety of dentally related subjects. Research techniques b ng utilized include chart and literature reviews, and evaluation of various therapeutic egimens. A recent case documented the use of oral endosseous titanium implants to repl e the mandibular teeth of a patient with an edentulous patient with Papillon-Lefe e syndrome, which is also referred to as generalized juvenile periodontosis. This cond ion can cause the early loss of the permanent teeth due to rapid bone destruction of unkn n etiology. The use of endosseous implants in patients with this syndrome has been ques oned because of the possibility of rapid bone loss around implants similar to that which ccurs around the natural teeth. Four mandibular endosseous implants have successfully i egrated in this patient. The maxillae is being treated with a combination of bone gra ing and endosseous implants.